Gone For Good
by PhantasmalEminence
Summary: After years of separation, Rei comes to realize his love for Aya. But the feelings are not mutual. Aya is getting married to someone else


**Author's Note:** So I decided to write a Gals fanfic cause I was watching the series again a few days ago. You all should watch it. It is so good. =O But please do not expect a happy ending because it will not happen. I want Rei to suffer because he is a freaking asshole. I do support Aya and him together, but he needs to suffer. I hate him.

* * *

Otohata Rei was an emotionless bastard. So, how come now, he is filled with it? The emotions he is filled with are not necessarily good as he is filled with jealousy, hatred, and sadness. And it was all because of this girl he had grown to fall in love with.

Rei's reflection stared back at him. He was always voted the most handsome and cool guy in Shibuya. But the way he looked right now, it was far from that. In the mirror was supposed to be a handsome prince, but all he saw was an ugly frog. How did it come to this? This was not supposed to happen.

_Eight years ago_

"Otohata-kun!" a girl with shiny long black hair ran to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" Rei replied in an icy tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving the country for college. A-and before I leave, I wanted to clear my feelings with you. I-I know you like Ran, but I must say this. Otohata-kun, I still love you, but because I love you, I must not weigh you down anymore. Otohata-kun, let's officially break up," Aya said tearfully. It broke her heart to do this, but she had to. She could not stay with a guy who did not love her back.

"Do as you please," Rei said as he left her standing in tears. What had he done?

The next day, Rei woke up, and Aya was gone. He had not gone to the airport to bid her farewell, and used the excuse of sleeping in to avoid being questioned by Ran. He thought with Aya gone, he would forget about her within the next month or so, but he never did. For some reason, she was always on his mind now. What was the point of denying it? He was in love with her.

_One month before present day_

"Rei!" Yuya called out. Aya is back! I saw her just one hour ago! I think she is still at Palm Tree celebrating her return with Ran and Miyu!"

"This concerns me why?" Rei acted cool, but his heart was about to jump out.

"Well, if you want to see her, you will know where to find her," Yuya replied waving him off. Normally, Yuya would have tried to argue with Rei into seeing Aya, but it was no use. Rei never listened to him.

After waiting an hour, Rei finally got up and headed to Palm Tree. What was he supposed to say to Aya? How would she react to seeing him? With all these thoughts crowding his mind, he was already standing in front of Palm Tree. The walk was not nearly long enough for him to sort out his thoughts. Rei, took a deep breath and walked in. There was no turning back now.

"Oh Otohata you are just in time!" Ran shouted happily. "Aya was just about to tell us how she and Katase met!"

Rei froze. Who was this Katase guy? And what did Ran mean by how he and Aya met?

"Oh yeah!" Aya's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Well, I was wandering around campus because I was lost, and I fell down because you guys all know how clumsy I am! Well, that is when Kazuki helped me. He offered to walk me to my next class, and even who me around. He even carried my books! Well, we started to befriend one another, and so it goes," Aya said laughing. "Then he proposed to me after one year, and we have been together ever since. We could have gotten married in those many years, but I decided that I wanted you guys to be at my wedding!"

"Can Miyu be the maid of honor?" Miyu asked excitedly.

"Hell no way!" Ran shouted bopping Miyu on the head. "That title is going to belong to me!"

"Aya!" They both shouted.

"Um, I cannot decide between my two best friends!" Aya said worriedly. "You can both be the maids of honor. Um, where is Mami? I wanted her to be another one of my bridesmaids. And Sayo too!"

"We will find Mami. She is probably with second-place somewhere," Ran winked.

"I am also happy to hear that you and Yamato are already married, Miyu. You and Tatsukichi too, Ran! And Mami and Yuya also!" Aya said happily. Then, her face fell, "But I wish I could have been at your weddings."

"Ah don't worry about it," Ran said. "At least we get to see our little mole step into the spotlight and get married!"

Aya laughed, then leaned her head on another man's shoulder, which Rei did not even notice he was there. That guy, Aya sure did seem happy with him.

"Otohata-kun, why the long face? Are you not happy to see me?" Aya asked. Rei snapped out of his thoughts again. Oh god, she had grown so beautiful.

"I am happy," Rei responded. That was the only thing he could say. But in truth, he was not happy at all. He wanted to be happy for her, but him being as selfish as he was, he could not bear to lose her.

"Hey," another man's voice cut in. "Are you one of Aya's friends?"

"Um-" Rei began.

"Yes he is," Aya answered for him.

"I see," the man began. "How about you be my best man? I do not have many friends, so if I am to pick a best man, I want it to be a friend of Aya's.

So he was Katase? He was the man who stole Aya away from him. Rei could not help but hate Katase, but what would that make him? He did not want to make himself look more like a bastard than he put himself out to be.

"I will be your best man," Rei finally said. What had he done? Now he would have to get a close up of Aya marrying someone who was not him.

"Thanks Otohata-kun!" Aya shouted. "Thanks for being Kazuki's best man when he did not have one. I appreciate it, Otohata-kun!"

Otohata-kun? Rei felt a bunch of knives stabbing his heart. So Katase was Kazuki to her, and he was Otohata-kun? Aya had not even called him Rei when they were dating.

"Come on Kazuki," Aya said ushering Katase out of Palm Tree. "We have a lot of planning to do." She brushed past Rei, and he inhaled her scent. Big mistake. Unconsciously, Rei grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Otohata-kun?" Aya questioned.

"Sorry. It is nothing," Rei said looking away. "I just missed you over the years, that is all."

"Oh. Well, then, I missed you too," Aya bowed then walked away with Katase.

A snicker was heard from the table. It was Ran. "You still like Aya, do you not?" Ran laughed again. "He still loves her, and she is getting married to someone else! Hahahaha!" Ran rolled around on the floor and kept laughing.

"Ran! That is insensitive!" Miyu scolded.

"Me? Insensitive? I am just paying him back for hurting Aya so many times in the past! He deserves it!" Ran argued.

"Kotobuki," Rei said dangerously. "Is it so fun for you to turn other people's suffering into your own enjoyment? Is that how selfish you are?"

"First of all, I am not Kotobuki anymore! I married Tatsukichi a long time ago so I am now Kuroi. And second of all, you used Aya's feelings for you to your advantage. I know you warned her about you being a no good bastard, but you never made it clear to her that you did not like her. I told you to not lead her on. You lead her on for so long, then you tore her apart but telling her you like me! And you did not even see her off at the airport! You brought this upon yourself!" Ran argued.

"So you have to do all this to me because I did this to Aya? Is that what you are saying?" Rei was angry. He had to hold back his desire to kill Ran right on the spot.

"Precisely! I would not have minded if you did that to me, but doing that to one of my dearest friends is unforgivable! I have every right to make fun of you for it. That gives me every right to rub that fact you will never have Aya in your goddamn face!" Ran was not going to back down.

"Ran stop it!" Miyu begged. "Otohata is suffering now, so is it not enough?"

"This is his way of repenting, but he is not suffering nearly enough in my eyes," Ran replied as she walked out of Palm Tree.

Rei was left standing alone in Palm Tree. That girl was right. It was his turn to suffer.

_Present day. Wedding day._

Rei walked out and stood beside Katase. Katase. The man who ripped his love away from him. The bridesmaids all stood waiting for the bride to come. Katase smiled while the whole crowd gasped at the bride's beauty. Aya walked in holding a bundle of red roses, while the redness and glossiness of her lipstick matched them. Her veil trailed behind her and so did the back of her dress. The front was adorned with red ribbons tied around her waist and wrists, and flower petals sprayed onto it. The dress flowed down gracefully as she beautifully walked down the aisle.

"Does anyone have objections to this couple before we begin?" the priest asked.

Rei wanted to object. He wanted so much to tell her he loved her. However, who was he to ruin her wedding? Instead of shouting how Aya should be with him and not Katase, Rei only bit his lip and held back tears that wanted to pour out.

Rei was so busy fighting his tears that he did not tune back in until the "I dos" were exchanged. After he heard Aya vowing to be with Katase forever, the tears broke loose. Why did his cold attitude choose now to betray him? He was not supposed to care. And Aya. Aya was not supposed to love anybody but him. Now she moved on. She was no longer his and never again will be. He saw Aya and Katase kiss passionately, and the tears fell even more. Aya and Katase then walked out of the church together, hand in hand.

Rei unknowingly followed them outside, and saw Aya and Katase getting in a decorated car with balloons and cans to emphasize to the world that they were married. Aya was leaving his life, his heart, for good. He casted a last loving look at her, as she disappeared from view.

**Author's note:** Forgive me for that. I just needed to get some hate out. I really do not like Rei. And I have an amv in the process of being made so keep an eye out for it ;D


End file.
